swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerea
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Cerea is a planet located in The Mid Rim region of the galaxy. The homeworld of the Cerean Species, Cerea was notable for its inhabitants' harmonious relationship with nature. Technology and pollution were frowned upon by the conservative government, a major point in the planet's decision not to join The Galactic Republic. The Cerean population mainly lived in giant buildings that took up a minimum of space, allowing the remainder of the planet's area to be employed as farmland. Foreign immigrants and visitors were, with a few exceptions, only allowed in Cerea's Outsider Citadels, enormous buildings erected to let non-Cereans practice their technological ways. This ensured that the foreigners' technology did not contaminate Cerea's nature, but also led to a concentration of criminal elements within the Citadels. Cerea Statistics Region: '''The Mid Rim '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 'Length of Day: '''27 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''386 Standard Days '''Sapient Species: '''98% Cerean (Native), 1% Human, 1% Other Species '''Population: '''450 Million '''Government: '''Council of Elders '''Capital: '''Tecave '''Technology Level: '''Interplanetary (Industrial) '''Major Exports: '''Foodstuffs '''Major Imports: '''Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Cerean homeworld has not yet established a formal connection with the galaxy at large, nor with the Galactic Republic. Such contact does not come for several millennia yet, though the planet does appear in the Navigators' Guild database as Planet 36-AFE-2C, with a note that the scouts encountered no intelligent life on the world nor any valuable resources. Despite this entry, Cerea has had contact with the outside galaxy, and it has not been pleasant. Shortly after the planet was discovered, a secret expedition is sent to the world by Adascorp, the Arkanian corporation operated by Lord Adasca. After encountering resistance from the natives, the Adascorp agents kidnap an entire village of Cereans and flee the world, leaving behind several damaged and destroyed Starships, which leak fuel and pollute the area around the landing site. Since the Adascorp mission to Cerea, few ships have even chanced by the planet. Well away from most common Hyperspace routes, Cerea sees visits from the outside only once every decade or so, and those Starships rarely land because they are merely Navigators Guild survey vessels updating their records. The Cerean people are wary of visitors after the violent encounter with Adascorp agents, and they have turned against technology of any kind. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Due to its isolated location and anti-technological stance, Cerea garners little Republic attention until a few decades prior to the start of the Clone Wars when the Republic seeks to tap into the planet's vast natural resources: Republic representatives offer technological incentives in an attempt to persuade Cerea to join the Republic, but these offers are rebuffed by the planet's ruling council. When millions of refugees are displaced by the destruction of the Clone Wars, Cerea offers its aid to the Refugee Resettlement Coalition. As a result, vast numbers of refugees are brought to Cerea from across the galaxy. The newcomers settle, but many feel constrained by Cerea's lack of high technology. The newcomers' dissatisfaction, coupled with rebellious Cerean youths who wish to lift their society to the same technological level as the rest of the galaxy, stir up a hornet's nest of dissent. Despite the Republic's diplomatic efforts to bring Cerea into the fold and the Confederacy's attempts to foment unrest at the local level, Cerea continues to remain neutral throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Regardless of the planet's neutral stance, it is only a matter of time before the war finds its way there. A year into the conflict, the month-long Battle of Cerea takes place, resulting in horrible civilian casualties. Large swathes of the planet's virgin landscapes are reduced to ashes by the battle, and the reigning president becomes the target of a Confederacy-sponsored assassination attempt. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Never a world to get wrapped up in galactic events, Cerea has attempted to remain outside of the reach of the Empire with a modest amount of success. Cerea has little military or economic value, so the Empire has been content to leave Cerea under light Imperial supervision, with only a few frigates patrolling the space nearby. Though the Cereans are content to be left alone and offer little in the way of resistance, word of Cerea's light Imperial presence has reached the ears of those who would defy the Empire. Cerea has become a common rallying point for former members of The Galactic Alliance, Jedi-in-exile, and other rebels seeking a place to rest and recuperate far from The Sith. Individuals and small groups have flocked to Cerea to seek refuge for short periods of time, and a small network of local sympathizers has sprung up to help those fleeing from the Empire. Unfortunately, the majority of the Cerean population does not sympathize with those who would defy the Empire, and in fact sees them as a source of trouble that is far from wanted. As a result, individuals coming to Cerea in search of refuge must be discreet, as the Cereans are just as likely to turn troublemakers over to the Empire. Though the Cereans have no love for the Imperials, the last thing they want is more strife and a greater Imperial presence on their world. In fact, dissidents who flee to Cerea usually need to hide from the locals more than the Empire, as the latter group simply does not have the manpower to maintain thorough patrols.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__